Ruby Lucas
Personality In Storybrooke (under the curse): Ruby worked in the diner with her Granny. She was always restless and wanted more out of life than just Storybrooke. Ruby liked to party, going out each night she could and usually leaving with a different guy each time. Despite her negative aspects, Ruby truly loved to help those she cared about. She had a small but very important group of friends and would go out of her way to help somebody in need. FTL: Red always found loyalty most important. Become her friend and you'll be unlikely to get rid of her. Red would sometimes be short-tempered, but always tried to manage that as to not offend anyone. Red always looked to the good in people and situations, as she had learned long ago that there can be hope in even the most bleak of situations. Red can fight well, but would rather solve things with words first. Storybrooke History Ruby worked in Granny's diner while in Storybrooke. While under the curse, she believed she was raised by her Granny and had never left Storybrooke in her entire life. She spent a lot of time at either the diner or at the bar. Though other hobbies included; reading, walking in the woods, and shopping. Her memories started to come back after putting on her old cloak which had come with her from FTL. This triggered partial memories, as well as her werewolf blood. Soon after, she re-experienced the forced full moon change and regained full memory. Ruby/Red has made it her personal mission to try and convert Quinton Black (Pitch) from the dark to the light. Not long after Halloween and the re-creation of the home realms she left town, leaving cryptic notes to Granny and Josh. FTL History Red grew up with her Granny in a small village within Luana. Her parents died from a sickness when she was very young. When she was ten years old she began to show signs of having the werewolf curse. Granny managed to get her a cloak which halted the change. Her first change should have been at twelve, but it is unclear exactly when she first changed, as she listened in her youth to Granny and always wore the cloak, especially during a full moon. When Red was twenty, she learned the truth. Due to a unfortunate streak of bad detective work, Red was led to believe that the wolf terrorizing the village was her boyfriend, Peter. Thinking they were saving the town, Peter allowed Red to tie him up as to not damage the villagers. Instead, tragedy struck when it was Red who changed. Unable to control the wolf, she killed and ate Peter. Granny came in, too late, and shot Red with a silver arrow (leaving a small scar in her side). Red relaized the truth and ran away from home. Not long after she ran, she met Abraham at the Fiddler's Green in Avonlea and he taught her how to control the wolf. They joined a larger pack for a time, but the pack was killed, save for Abe and Red. One year before the curse hit, as Red was helping Snow and Charming with the war Abe left to hunt Dracula, so Red was left without her pack. The curse hit and Red was sent to Stroybrook Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters